mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazimir Romazi
|caption1 = |username = Chaplain Kazimir#6078|type = Player Character |status = Student |hero_name = Archangel |age = 16 |birthday = 14th of September |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 162 |blood_type = AB+ |ethinicity = America |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = UA High School |school_year = 1st Year |agency = N/A|quirk_name = Halo|description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Kazimir has medium length black hair, the sides of his head lightly faded for the summer months while the top is grown out longer as well as loosely skin takes on a march darker complexion with chocolate brown eyes to match. on both edges of his mouth, he has small faded scars which angle upward toward his ears Costumed Appearance Every hero, whether in training or in the field has a costume that allows them to properly function in the field. Every player is allowed to come up with their own costume, which will be provided by the school, just as it was to students in the manga. Speaking purely about clothing, a character’s costume is assumed to be immune to their abilities unless stated otherwise. However, anything like armor or weapons will need to be purchased and approved first. His Costume consists of multiple lightweight layers to protect him from more physical quirks. the first layer is simple leather to allow for ease of movement from his joints and to avoid chaffing. the 2nd layer is a lighter hardened plastic which makes up its Chest Plate. the leather layer acts like a bodysuit ion that it covers him from head to toe.the hardened plastic does not act as armor in any way. Personality Kazimir as a person can best be described as Optimistically Intense. he will always try to push himself beyond his perceived limits as he holds a firmly rooted belief that the only way to improve yourself is to smash through your limits to create new ones. this belief seeps both into his work ethic and his behavior, putting endless hours into his studies as well as in the gym improving himself physically, focusing most of his time on classes or topics that he is disinterested in or struggled with in order to break what he considers as a mental limit while working his body to try and reach those same physical limits. Character Background While his mother and father were first-generation immigrants from Italy, Kazimir and his older sister Ella were born in the New England area of the United States. however it was not long before the Romazi family would find itself moving again, the Company his father worked for offering a larger salary if his father moved to Japan. because of this, the Romazi family packed up along with their 7-year-old daughter and their infant son and emigrated from the States to Japans Saitama Prefecture. it was within the Saitama prefecture that Young Kazimir grew up with his Childhood friend Ryumi Akamine and where Kazimi's fascination with the hero industry took root as instead of using his allowance to buy candy or other sweets like the other neighborhood kids, he began to save his allowance every week in order to afford Hero Memorabilia. some of his oldest collection being a Poster of Grand Knight and 3 Figurines, one of Grand Knight, one of Ursa Shock, and lastly, one of Captain Prisma. the Deeds of heroes from the Daily news only further stoked his ambition to become a hero himself as he grew, and Ambition he shared with his Best Friend Ryumi. it was in the break before their transition to High School that their Dynamic Duo was broken apart as her mother still grieved over the loss of her husband, Coming to a head when her mother banned Ryumi from visiting or even taking to Kazimir after she had found the Grand Knight Figurine that Kazimir had given Ryumi from his own collection to kick start her own. while the two talked through text and phone calls, they could not meet in person. it was also during this time in middle school that his older sister began her own career as a Pro-Hero and his parents conceived his siblings, 2 twin daughters, and a younger brother. After Graduating middle school, Kazimir attended High School where he had enrolled in the hero course there. while he did not come in first in his class to start, his determination and work ethic quickly found him climbing the class rankings. it was also here that Kazimir met a new friend Jay Fitzgerald, bonding with the American transfer over their intense Work Ethics. This climbing of the ranks is what gave Kazimir the ability to finally transfer to his dream school, U.A. High, and join its Hero Academia as part of its Late Comer Program Character Aspects # Impulsive # Optimistic # Stubborn Stat Points Quirk Halo This Quirk creates an Ethereal halo behind its users back that glow in relation to the Users' mood but can be controlled with concentration, the Halo can be solidified at will by the User at will and be thrown as a projectile, while in the air the user can control its flight path. if the Halo is broken it is akin to an amputated limb and causes the User both extreme pain. this pain persists both at the moment of breaking until it is regrown. Regrowing the Halo takes roughly a week and is both an Exhausting and painful process for the User. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Player Characters Category:Student